


<450字微型三轮>

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *没头没尾，没什么逻辑。爽就完了





	

他朝后靠在他哥身上，他兄长低沉的呼吸喷在他后颈。他开始歪着脖子喘气，他的肌肉紧绷，他扭着屁股把自己喜欢的点往那根东西上凑，维吉尔像是立刻领悟到似的用手捏住他的腰往下按，这让他发出一声快慰与痛苦并存的惊呼，那太深了，他觉得自己都快被他兄长的阴茎给顶破，小腹上鼓起好大的一块，他几乎是立刻就软了腰瘫靠在维吉尔身上，他的兄长伸出手将他完整地圈在怀里，他被这温暖却又熟悉的体温包围住，而这样的认知让他浑身都开始发抖。他扶着那只手挺起腰杆子发出一声酥麻无比的叫喊。那根火热的性器正搅着他最柔软的地方把他送上天堂。他拧紧眉毛，他被性欲与满足的海浪打的摇摇晃晃，而他哥哥不知何时按压在他突起的小腹上的手掌让那些冲击更加紧密更加沉重地研磨在他的敏感点上，他几乎要呛出一声哭叫。这太过分了，这真的太过分了。维吉尔在这个时候张开嘴啃咬他的脖子和耳垂，他快受不了了，他浑身的肌肉都跟着这些洪浪一般的快感紧绷发抖。他被它们淹没，于是他仰着脖子忘情地尖叫。天啊，就是这样，就是这样，更多的，更激烈的，更凶猛的，可以把他操得稀烂，可以把所有思维都操出他此刻混沌而滚烫的大脑。  
来吧，来吧。让我完完全全地属于你。


End file.
